


Horror And Hugs

by AntoniaArcStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Dreams, Comfort, During Avengers: Age Of Ultron, Exploration, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Midnight Hugs, More Hugs, Movie time, cowardice, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaArcStark/pseuds/AntoniaArcStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tells Tony he wants to get to know the new world, to explore, to understand. </p><p>He's going to be surprised, and maybe a little scared. But he doesn't realize how scared...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror And Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> After all the doom and gloom, I've decided to cheer things up and write something so fluffy I think I'm going to die.  
> Here ya go!

"Alright. Where to start?" pondered Tony, tapping his index finger onto his chin.

Steve was sitting at the kitchen bar, swivelling side to side on the bar stool, waiting. Sure, the list had been helpful. Jotting movies, music, and various other nic-nacs down to try to improve his knowledge on the new world. But it was slow, and sometimes he didn't have the time to do all the activities and cross them off.

Sometimes he wished he had someone to do them with.

That's why he'd gone to the genius for help. He was all for trying out new things and helping Steve out. He'd been overwhelmed from all the suggestions his friend had given in the past, but Tony didn't seem to know any now.

He smirked. "You've put me under pressure, Cap."

Steve began to fluster, gabbling, "Oh. I can go to someone else..."

"Nonsense," Tony replied. He then raised his hand in the air, face alight. "I've got it! Steve. Ever watched a horror movie?"

"Um. _No._ I wasn't intending too."

He must've sounded such a coward. But back in the day, when he was a scrawny , un-super soldiered boy, Bucky would tell him the most horrific stories. Sometimes he couldn't sleep at night thinking about them.

"Oh, come on," urged the billionaire with a wave of his hand. "It'll be fun."

In the end, Steve was sat on the couch, Tony next to him with his legs up and crossed, a bucket of popcorn in his hand. The movie began, and he didn't think it was too bad. 

Soon the other Avengers pooled in. Natasha curled up on the other side of them, Clint resting on the arm next to her. Bruce huddled up on the armchair and Thor laid across the other.

The movie grew worse. Cap began to tighten up, biting his lip as he watched a woman get dragged up the stairs, screaming and then disappearing around the corner. Blood splattered. People vanished. And hot sweats began to bud on his forehead.

" _Agh_! No!"

There was another scream. Steve couldn't stop himself from almost tackling Tony, clutching at his arm and burrowing his head into his shoulder. His heart was racing, mainly out of the fact that he was bear-hugging his friend. And feeling safe. Comforted. _Warm_.

And to his surprise, the genius began patting him on the back, whispering that it was over. He thought he'd mock him, or make a joke from then on. But he didn't. 

Steve sat back up, and all the genius did was smile at him, and ask, "Want popcorn?"

And that's how the rest of the movie continued. Tony telling him when the bad parts were and him hiding himself into his friend's shirt. Then the moment ending, and being offered more food.

"Thanks for that," Steve said. The TV was shut off and everyone was left to do their own things while the two still sat on the sofa, munching on the remaining popcorn.

"About what?"

The war hero chuckled a little, then realized Tony wasn't acting dumb. He truly didn't know what the fuss was about.

"That movie wasn't... what I call entertaining," shrugged Cap with a small smile. "And you didn't make a big deal of how, well, scared I was."

"Oh, psssh," smirked Tony, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "I was crapping myself at some points. Don't worry about it."

He felt relieved by not being the only one to be freaked out by the movie. But the problem was... he enjoyed being close to Tony. To hold him.

That was the terrifying part. Yes, okay, that was accepted in this day and age. But he'd grown up knowing it was wrong to like another man. It was hard to forget that.

It was hard to forget his feelings moreso.

He didn't particularly like the beds in the tower. They were a little stiff from the newness, and the covers weren't crisp and white like the ones at home.

Thankfully the movie hadn't gotten to him. But _still_. He couldn't get to sleep. Maybe the new feelings were an issue...

" _No_!"

Steve jumped up from his bed, heart leaping into his mouth. Someone had just yelled out. Where they in trouble? What if there was an intruder?

_ Tony _ .

He charged out of the room, running down the hallway frantically. Coming to his friend's door, he slammed it open. And to his surprise, the genius was in bed. Well, _was_.

Tony shot up, eyes wide, and panting breathlessly. "What's going on?"

Twisting his hands together, Steve began to stammer, "You, um, you screamed and I rushed to see if you were alright. But, uh, you must've been dreaming. I'm sorry I woke you."

The billionaire rubbed his brow, looking sweaty and unnerved. "Thanks. I just... I keep having these dreams. I can't sleep, Steve. I... I can't sleep."

Cap stumbled over to him, heavily sitting on the bed. Taking him by surprise, Tony leant his head on his shoulder, breathing shakily. It soon turned into a long embrace.

"It's okay," whispered Steve. "I used to have bad dreams about the war when I first woke up from the ice. The toughest battles can be the ones hardest to forget. Especially the Chatauri invasion."

Tony pulled away, surprised. "You know? How do you... I mean, how did you guess it was the New York battle?"

"You almost died," replied Cap somberly. "No one forgets that. But you're here now. You're okay."

Tony weakly smiled at him, face creased. Bashfully, he said, "I was wondering... could you stay with me? Maybe that would help."

He patted the space beside him, and Steve's heart pitter-patted against his ribcage. With a simple nod, he shuffled further onto the bed, and then laid down along side Tony. He stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide open, while his friend's were closed.

What was he doing? This wouldn't help get rid of his feelings! If anything, it spurred them on.

"Night, Winghead," Tony whispered.

"Night, Tony."

"You're meant to call me Shellhead."

" _Goodnight_ ," Steve said in a firmer tone, but in the dark he was grinning.

"Okay, okay. Goodnight."

There was a slight groan, and then a kick. The second one hit Steve in the shin, and he stirred, wondering what was happening.

He realized where he was. In Tony's bed. A very restless Tony, who kept moving, plagued with a nightmare. 

"Hey, hey," soothed Steve, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's just a dream."

The genius rolled to face him, still fast asleep. Cap wrapped his arms around the smaller figure, holding him tenderly. It was strange, but felt so right, so natural. Steve just melted into the hug, sighing contentedly.

"Steve?"

"What? _What?"_ he gabbled, untangling himself from Tony's body. "Are you okay?"

Just barely, he could see the billionaire's big brown eyes reflecting a gleeful glint. He was grinning, head tilted to the side as he propped himself up.

"I'm okay," he answered. "But... you were hugging me."

Steve gulped. "I know."

Tony chuckled quietly and said, "I liked it."

Then an amazing thing happened. He rested into Steve's body, wrapping an arm around his waist. The genius' head laid on the pillow, breath tickling Steve's cheek. He shivered.

He soon hugged him back, and they stayed like that for the rest of the night. Happy. Warm. And nightmare free.


End file.
